Time Heals All Wounds
by Frozeninspace
Summary: Sadie moved from England to the US after her father's death, but when her mother is killed, she meets the Winchesters, and her life changes. But the question is whether it's good or bad. AU after season 7, with Gabriel and Castiel - pre-slash only. Read more for surprise characters!
1. Chapter 1

The day I met the Winchesters was the day my mother died.

It actually wasn't such a bad day to begin with. I went to school, sat through my lessons, doodled, and then went home. It wasn't actually until that night that the bad thing happened. It started with my mother's scream. The thing was, I didn't think anything of it. Ever since my dad was killed in a bar fight, she'd had nightmares, and it was enough to make her move us both to a completely different continent she'd called it a fresh start. But America was not turning out as I'd expected. When the screams didn't stop, which they normally did when she woke up, I ran in to her room to check on her, completely unprepared for what I was about to see.

I opened her door, and was immediately hit with the metallic scent of blood. And heat. As I woke out of my half-asleep phase, I opened my eyes and really took in the scene. I saw my mother, lying on the bed, with a man bent over her, and he was eating her. Or, to be more exact, had already eaten half of her. I stood in shock, unable to breathe, let alone scream, as the (man? monster?) thing in front of me continued to tear at my mother's neck - I could even hear the sound of ripping flesh. It turned around to look at me, almost as if it sensed my breathing, and I saw the entire face was just a mouth, full of sharp teeth and blood, before the face shifted into that of a normal human, and it said to me 'You're next'. And then something - no, someone - else came in through the window.

This new person was...well, male, and tall - like, really, really, tall. And he had really long hair for a guy. He was wearing a beige jacket and blue jeans, and he was holding a - wait, was that a bone?! He dove into the room, and stabbed the thing in the chest, leading to black goo pouring out on to my poor mother's body. The thing gurgled and fell to the floor, leaving me and the tall man and me standing in silence staring at the bodies. He turned, and he jumped, obviously not realising that I was there beforehand. He put down the bone, and started to walk towards me, holding his hands in front of him to prove that he wasn't going to hurt me. He started to talk, but I wasn't able to understand what we was saying - blood rushed in my ears, and I knew that I was going to faint, despite having never done so before. I managed to signal something that made him aware of what was about to happen, and he rushed towards me. The last thing I remembered of that night was the tall man catching me as my eyes rolled back in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys!

Anyway, I know, I'm updating this really quickly, because I have it, and I have time!

But yeah, Chapter 2 - you may be able to guess who the surprise character at the end is!

Please R&R *begs*

* * *

When I woke up, I didn't open my eyes at first. My head hurt, and I was sure that the minute I did, I was going to remember something I would rather forget. I remembered hearing my mother scream, and a tall man with long hair, but that was it. Besides, there was too good of a conversation going on.

'Sam, what the hell were you thinking?' the first voice was yelling. It was male, and deep.

' Look, Dean, I didn't have a choice. What was I meant to do, leave her unconscious on the floor next to her dead mom?' Sam, obviously the guy who I saw, was indignant. But, wait…did he just say bo-

'Yes, that would have been good, you friggin' idjit! Now we have a missing person's case on our hands!' Dean was really, really angry.

'Look, I'm sorry, but it seemed like the right thing to do. I looked around - I think her dad is dead, and her dog…..' he trailed off, leaving me in the dark. And then I remembered. It hit me like a truck, and I was the deer in the headlights. My eyes snapped open, and I forgot how to breathe. My eyes teared up, and it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

My mum was dead. And my dog. I'd got used to the fact that my dad was gone, and since he'd been an abusive drunk, hadn't been much of a loss to my life. But my mum….. I started to wheeze, and the argument in the other room came to an abrupt halt. I heard hurried footsteps, and suddenly there was two men standing over me. The tall one - Sam, I corrected myself - hesitated awkwardly, before he sat down next to me on the couch - wait, couch? - and wrapped his arms around me. He might have been a stranger, but his big arms and chest were strangely comforting, and I felt myself begin to breathe again, and the traitorous tears begin to force themselves out of my eyes. He let me sob, which I was extremely grateful for, and didn't speak to me, just letting me get a handle on things.

When the sobs subsided, he pulled back, and I realised I had stained his shirt.

'Shit, sorry', I said, and he immediately said 'Don't. I know how you feel.' I heard an irritated 'Humph', and peered over Sam's shoulder, to see a slightly shorter, slimmer man, with short light brown hair and moss coloured eyes. Even in my sadness, I noticed he was attractive, or he would be if he wasn't frowning. He must be Dean. Then I pulled back and looked at Sam. He had long mid-brown hair, and gorgeous hazel eyes, as well as a face that seemed to be accustomed to smiling, but he had frown lines himself. He was huge.

After this realisation, the questions came. 'Who are you?' I tried to say clearly, but the words got stuck in my throat. The short one answered. 'Doesn't matter. Who are you?' 'Sadie', I replied, 'Sadie Maynard.' I felt a weak smile appear at my own little joke. 'Well, Sadie, we're Sam and Dean. I'm Sam, he's Dean. Sam and Dean Winchester. What do you remember about last night?' The response from Sam was a bit garbled, but I understood.

'Everything', I replied, trying not to cry again. I felt Sam's arm around my shoulder as it happened.

'Wow. Useful', was Dean's reply, which earned him a scowl from his brother. I carried on. ' I remember a guy eating my mum, and you coming in through the window and stabbing him. What was he?'

'A Leviathan. Nasty dicks. Sam ganked him, thank God. Must have been a rogue.' The last part obviously wasn't directed at me.

'Must be since we killed Dick. I thought they'd all kicked it, but apparently not.' Sam seemed irritated.

'What's a Leviathan? What the hell is going on?' I was getting hysterical. Shit. 'Hey, hey, calm down. But basically, you know all of the monsters that you hear about? Well, they're all real.' Well, Dean wasn't one to elaborate. Or be nice about things.

'Jerk. But yeah, Sadie?' I turned to Sam. 'He's right, just not being nice about it. Sorry.'

'It's not your fault. You didn't kill her.' 'That's true, but we got have got there earlier.' So apparently Sam was a masochistic bitch then.

'Oi, stop it.' I smacked him on the head, which gained me a surprised look. Like he was a deer in the headlights. Wait, not a deer. A moose.

' Not your fault, just something I have to deal with. Now, where can I 'gank' one of these guys for myself?' I was grief-stricken, yes, but I've always been one for revenge.

'Oh no, sweetheart. You're going to go live an apple pie life. No ganking for you, nuh-uh. We're going to take you to some relatives, and then you'll forget about me and my brother here.' Dean was really not happy.

'You haven't got a choice. You're stuck with me.' If he was being stubborn, I could be too.

' Most of my family is in England, and my grandparents here are dead. I'm eighteen, I graduate tomorrow, and I want to kill some dickbags.' The word sounded weird in my mouth.

'Well, you got spunk kid, I'll give you that, but I can't let you. You don't want this life. Trust me on that.' Dean was impressed, but not taking any shit. ' I don't care. I have no life now. My family is dead. Please. Take me with you, and teach me everything you know about this stuff, and then I'll take off, I swear.' If they didn't want me, I was going to go solo. I know it seemed like a quick decision, but I'm nothing if not impulsive.

'Jesus, Sam, she's worse than me. Back me up here.' Dean was trying not to smile, I could tell. 'Nope. This one's on you. Never know, she might be helpful, if she's anything like you.' Sam wasn't even trying.

'Bitch.'

'Jerk.'

'So….does that mean that I can stay?' I was hopeful. 'Ugh…fine. Welcome to the Hunting community, Sadie.' Dean stalked off, obviously pissed.

'Don't mind him, he'll get used to it. I'm not happy about this either, but hey, cookies and crumbs.' He smiled and ruffled my hair. I smiled back, feeling tears in my eyes again, and asked where the bathroom was. He told me, and I went to have a look at my reflection. Jeez, I was a mess. My red hair was all over my face, and the same with my mascara. I had bags under my eyes, which were now turquoise because of my crying. I locked the door and sat down, and sobbed.

When I got a handle on myself again, I rinsed my face, and walked back into the room, where there was a new figure.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, look, another chapter!

I'll probably be posting again tonight, since what I planned on putting in one chapter has turned into two...yeah.

This went a little differently than I expected, and it hasn't been beta'd, so all mistakes are my own (as usual).

But yes, enjoy, particularly as I have another little surprise halfway through...

Oh, and since I haven't said it before, I own no part of Supernatural, as much as I want to.

* * *

This new figure wasn't as tall as Sam and Dean, not by a long shot. He was still about three inches taller than me though, so he wasn't exactly short. He had black, mussed hair, and he seemed about the same age as the brothers. He was wearing a tan trench coat, but that was all I could make of his outfit from this distance. He could have been wearing Pokémon pyjamas, for all I knew. But then he spoke, and I was shocked by the rich, deep voice that came out of his mouth.

'Dean, I believe Sam was right about bringing this girl back to you.' He spoke in a monotone.

'Dammit, Cas. Thought you'd take my side in this, considering you're all for saving the innocent and all.' Although his words were angry, his tone wasn't. It was tired.

'Normally I would, but I've been thinking. And I asked Chuck - he knew she was going to come along. And she's going to be very important.' Wait, what?

I barged into the room. 'What's this about me being important? Who's Chuck? And where did Trench Coat Guy come from?' I was tired, and confused, so excuse me for being a little blunt.

The new guy turned to me, and I saw sapphire blue eyes staring at me. It was a bit unsettling, being stared at, but something about him made me think twice about slapping his face away. Then he said something I really wasn't expecting.

'My name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the lord.'

* * *

A little while later, when I'd had the angel explained to me, I was sat on the couch. Me. Sitting on the couch, with a moose, a ridiculously attractive guy, and a friggin' angel. Drinking coffee.

Oh, and my mum was dead. Fantastic.

What wasn't helping was that I could taste the testosterone in the room, and lemme tell you, I was feeling outnumbered. And it wasn't helping that they were being really secretive about stuff. They'd given me an iPod, probably Sam's, but I didn't really like the music - too indie- and I had it on low, so that I could listen in to the conversation. Hey, I'm a teenager, this is kinda expected of me.

'Cas, I dunno. It doesn't feel right. She's a kid.' Dean was unhappy.

'I know, but it has been seen by Chuck, and Kevin too. If both of the prophets have seen her, then she is exceedingly important, and you need to take care of her.' There was Cas, with the monotone again.

'I get that, honest. But, why us? A-friggin'-gain.' Huh?

'Please Dean, try not to swear in front of an angel. It doesn't look good.' Cas seemed to be attempting humour, and I tried to not smile.

'Wha-? Oh yeah, sorry.' I practically heard Dean sink into the couch.

'Okay, we get she's important, but why do we need to look after her?' Sam, forever inquisitive.

'Because there are things coming.' Cas shut up pretty quickly, almost as if he didn't know what was going to happen. Or didn't want to know.

'Ah.' Sam knew when not to push. 'Sadie, are you listening to us?' I feigned ignorance, only taking off the headphones when he tapped me on the shoulder.  
'Right. Now that we know we're stuck with you, how about some grub?' Dean smiled a particularly winsome smile, apparently trying to make the best of a bad situation.

'Yes- I'm starved.' Why was I not surprised that Sam was hungry?

'Well, if the moose is eating I can too.' I tried to smile, not sure if I could get away with a joke. After all, I'd known the guys the grand total of a day, at most.

But it blew over, gaining a smile from Dean, and a good-hearted grumble from Sam which sounded something like 'why does everyone call me that?'

Even Cas smiled, and let me tell you, I never thought I could find an angel adorable.

Dinner was, for the most part, normal. Well, as normal as it could be. It was burgers, and seriously, Dean makes the best burgers. I even caught Sam trying to swipe mine; that gained him a smack. I was shocked by how easily I was easing in - although I was grieving, and would be for a while, these guys seemed to make me feel a bit better. Even Castiel - who everyone referred to as Cas - had a burger, which surprised me, but hey, every angel to his own..

Then, there was a knock at the door. Sam's eyebrows furrowed, but he went to open the door. And, judging by the 'holy shit!' that came from that direction, the visitor really wasn't expected. It was then that the visitor came in, a clearly shocked Sam walking behind him, until he sat - no, fell down - onto a seat.

The visitor was short, even compared to Cas, and he had honey brown hair, and eyes like molten gold. Jeez, what was it with these guys and gorgeous eyes? But his face looked different, not covered in frown lines, but rather laugh lines. But what shocked me most was the yell that came out of Dean.

'GABRIEL?!'

Wait, this guy was an angel too? I was starting to see a pattern here.

'Hey Dean-O. Hey lil bro.' The man - angel- smiled, before looking at me. 'Who's the chick?'

'That's Sadie. We're babysitting. What the hell man - I thought you were dead!' Dean was shocked, and a little angry.

'I was, but Dad saved me. Good thing too, I was bored down there. But, other matters are more important. Like introducing myself to this young lady.' He wiggled his eyebrows at me, making me giggle. 'Enchanté, ma chérie.' He kissed my hand, making me giggle harder. 'Guys, I think she's broken.'

'Nah, you're just weird-looking.' Dean smiled wickedly, giving the new guy a burger. 'I don't like you, but you were good with the Apocalypse, and I guess I could learn to deal with you. Ain't that right, Sammy?' 'Sammy' gave a weak nod, still staring into space.

'Thanks for the burger, Dean-O, but bigger fish to fry. That Leviathan you 'ganked'? Not the only one.' Gabriel took a bite of the burger. 'Dude, that's good!'

'I thought they'd almost all died with Dick?' Dean said this with his mouth full. But wait, they were talking about what killed my mum…

'Erm, I'll be right back.' I walked swiftly out, with all four men staring at me. Only Sam jumped up, but Gabriel stopped him from chasing after me. 'Dude, give the girl space. I know what happened to her mum, and I feel for her, I do, but you gotta leave her alone for a bit.'  
I ran into another room, and sat down on the floor. I curled up into a ball and just sat there, waiting for comfort that I knew wasn't going to come. Until I felt the warm hand on my shoulder, that is.

'Hey, sweetheart. Let old Gabriel make you feel better.' I hadn't heard the archangel come in, and I was sure I'd locked the door. 'Kid, I fly.' And apparently he read minds too.

Gabriel touched my forehead, and suddenly, some of my grief went. It was still there, but more manageable. I was glad it wasn't all gone, but I was also glad that it wasn't crippling anymore. 'There we go, kiddo. Feel better?' I looked up into the surprisingly warm old eyes - it was like looking at Jack Daniels through the winter sunlight.

'Yeah, much. Thanks. You have really cool eyes.' Why did I say that, why why why….

'I know. You too. Now let's get back, shall we? They'll wonder what's keeping us.' He winked, making me smile. 'By the way, if you're wondering why you're feeling better, I took away your pain. Don't expect me to do this all the time though. Just took away enough for you to be able to handle this stuff. Can't have you running off every five minutes, can we?' He mussed my hair, and disappeared with a flutter of wings, leaving me speechless.

I walked back into the room, where the guys all looked at me warily. 'Sorry about that,' I said, 'where were we?'

'Well, actually we're planning a hunt. Since you're coming with, you better start learning how to shoot.' Dean got out a gun. 'Let's go.'


	4. Chapter 4

As it turns out, I wasn't half bad with a gun. Or a knife too. I spent three hours practising with Dean, and he seemed pretty shocked by the fact that I didn't seem to flinch every time it went off. Then again, he didn't know what my life had been like.

'Sadie, you got good aim, now just try to even up your shots - some of them are all over the place.' He smiled, and patted my back - maybe he didn't hate me, after all.

'Okay- thanks Dean, for helping me with this. And for, y'know, not kicking me to the curb.' I smiled, but I think it came out as more of a grimace.

'Hey, no worries. After all, it might be nice to have a girl around for once.' He smiled, but not really at me - almost like he was remembering someone.

'Still, thanks,' I said, as I turned back to the makeshift firing range.

After a few more shots, we went back to knives. Apparently, knives were important because of the vampires and werewolves - vampires because you need to cut their heads off, and werewolves because silver bullets are hard to come by. I found the knives a bit more tricky. They were more controllable, but I couldn't help but feel less protected. But I eventually got the hang of it, thank God, and I could take a break. Or rather, get some sleep. I was going on my first hunt tomorrow.

Turns out, when Dean talks about his car, he calls her 'baby'. And when I woke up the next morning, unrefreshed, suffering from nightmares, I couldn't wait to see what she looked like. I ate, showered, and dragged myself to the…holy mother of God. Now I understood why.

That wasn't a car, that was…car porn. I hadn't ever seen a car like the Impala , and boy, was I missing out. Black sleek lines formed the car, and I couldn't help but stare. Dean caught me, slapped me on the shoulder, and automatically seemed more pleased with me.

'Gorgeous, isn't she?' He beamed, and when I nodded, awestruck, he grinned. 'C'mon, let's get in.' he practically had to drag me to the door and push me into the back. And the inside was just as amazing - the smell of leather and liquor was strangely…comforting. Like a home. Dean started the engine as soon as Sam - who was way too big for the car - and I just relaxed into the seat, listening to the engine purr. Then Dean put on some music.

'Wait, Dean….you like Metallica?' I was confused when 'Enter Sandman' blasted through the speakers.

'Hell yeah….wait, you do?!' He looked at me with total shock.

'Well, yeah,' I said, pulling up my sleeve to reveal a rubber Metallica bracelet.

'Kid…you're awesome.' He smiled again - Jesus, I didn't think my heart could take much more of that - and then returned to driving.

'Sam, where we going?' I was confused - all I knew was that I was in a car.

'Colchester, Vermont. Got a ghost sighting in one of the houses - a teenage girl died after being shot my her dad in the 1880's, and she's been haunting teenagers ever since. No one with a teenager had been in that house until the last few months, when it was bought by someone with two. Since then, the activity's increasing, and now we need to step in to stop it.'

'How the hell do you know all of this stuff?' I was dumbstruck.

'This amazing little thing called the internet.' He winked, and all I could think was 'hurdehurhurr'. Yes, I know, I was being really, really weird, but you don't understand what is was like to be stuck in a small car with two of the most attractive men that I had ever met.

The drive to Colchester was uneventful. We stopped a couple of times, mainly for food or for Sam and Dean to have a quick drink, which irritated me. In England I would have been able to drink. When we pulled into a motel, the guys blanched.

'Sadie, you need your own room, don't you?'

'Erm, no. It's fine. Just get a triple and I'm fine. Unless you want the room to yourself?' I felt a bit awkward.

'No, no - just no walking around naked, Dean.' Sam turned to his brother with a grin, while Dean just stood glaring at his brother.

I took the room key, and went upstairs. Although the guys were great, I needed some time alone. I'd brought a book along, since I figured using my phone wouldn't be allowed, and I sat down to read. I got a text from Sam:

At bar keeping tabs on Dean. If u need anything, call me or Cas. Or Gabe.

Well, that turned out well. I sat in the corner under a duvet, and read 'A Game of Thrones' until I fell asleep. According to Sam, they didn't want to move me, so I woke up in the same place the next day.

God, those guys could snore.

It turns out the hunt was a 'regular' salt and burn (apparently that's what you do with spirits). I was glad that my first hunt hadn't been too fussy, but I wasn't sure how I felt about digging up graves.

Oh, well.

But the best part of the journey was probably the trip back to the Men of Letters HQ, or the Batcave, as Dean called it. I was in the back, having had a nap, and I woke up to a conversation about their childhood.

'Remember that time Bobby took me to play baseball?' Dean seemed happy reminiscing.

'I do- I was so jealous, being stuck behind!' Sam laughed, happy to go along with it.

'Ah well, Sammy, I'll take you to play baseball if you want,' he replied, jabbing his brother in the leg.

'Hey! Actually, I might take you up on that…..' said Sam, laughing.

I felt it was time to step in. 'When you two girls are done, I'm trying to sleep back here.' I made myself sound extra grouchy for effect.

'Oh really - is that why I could see the blanket bouncing up and down earlier while Black Sabbath was playing?' I turned bright red. 'Thought not.' Dean smirked, but it was short lived before it turned into a huge smile. 'We're home, guys.'

We piled out, me more groggily than them, but not before Sam bagsied the first shower. Dean and I moaned, but good heartedly. I just wanted to lie down somewhere more comfortable than the backseat of a car.

Unfortunately, I didn't get much of a rest before Gabriel appeared.

'Hey kid. How you holding up?' Why was he being so nice to me?

'I'm doing fine, thanks.' I left out the nightmares.

'Good. Shame about the nightmares though.' Dammit. I hate archangels.

'…Why are you here?' As much as I liked Gabriel, there was only so much hyperactive angel I could take.

'Great manners you got there. But yeah, I got a little surprise for you and the Winchesters.' He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, there was a boy lying on my feet.

Great.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I'm standing there, with what looks to be a teenage boy at my feet, and one pleased Gabriel, cackling in the corner.

'Sadie, you should see your face.' Apparently I looked funny then.

'Gabe, who the hell is this?' I poked the unconscious boy with my foot.

'Oh, just ask Sam and Dean.' Gabriel vanished, leaving me confused and incensed.

'Guys!', I yelled at the top of my voice, and they both came running, before stopping and crashing into each other. It would have been funny under other circumstances, 'Who the hell is this?'

'Erm…that's our brother.'

Oh God, there was another one.

* * *

After hauling the unconscious Winchester into a spare room, we watched him. He was out cold for several hours, but he woke up suddenly, seconds after his brothers left the room to grab food and show. 'Where the hell am I?'

'Erm, you're with your brothers, like me. I'm Sadie. Hi.' I waved sheepishly, with this guy staring at me. Boy, he was pretty. There was something about this family and good looking people, and I was damned if it wasn't something freaky.

'My brothers?! I'm in Hell - is this a hallucination? Are you Lucifer?' What was it with this family and being buddies with the Devil?

'Nope. I'm human. I'll even salt myself if you want proof.' I tried to be charming, but those terrified eyes were both gorgeous and invoking some weird mothering instinct in me - the guy had to be older than me!

'Erm…..I don't trust you, but okay. Where's Sam? I have his head to smash in.' He tried to stand up, but wobbled and fell back on the bed. Like Bambi on the ice.

'Whoa, whoa, you're not going anywhere for a while, and definitely not to smash someone's head in.' I pushed him back down when he tried again. His eyes flashed with anger.

'Let me go, or I swear to God….'

'What? Glare me to death. Nice try, dude. Not happening.' I rolled my eyes.

'Adam.'

'What?'

'Adam. My name is Adam. Adam Milligan.' He glared some more.

' Right then Adam. Stop being an idiot, and do as I told you.' With that, I walked out, feeling the shocked eyes on my back. I called Sam, who was rummaging in the fridge. 'Sleeping Beauty's awake. He's out for your blood. Or maybe he's too late', I said, as Sam hit his head on the top of the fridge.

'No, no, I'm fine. Did he say why?'

'Nope. But I'm guessing it might be something about your year under.' They'd told me about their 'deaths' one night whilst drunk.

'Probably…I should have got Cas to pull him out too.' His eyebrows furrowed.

'Eh, it's all water under the bridge now. Besides, I'm shocked that he's not cuckoo. Could you maybe make Gabriel come and explain what the hell he did?' I was too tired and worn out by all the maleness around me to really care about making sense, or being tactful.

'Probably. Might be easier to get Cas to bring him with him next time he visits.' With that, Gabriel reappeared.

'Hey, I can expl-' I cut him off

'You'd bloody well better, Mr. Archangel, or I am going to have your wings to stuff a mattress!' I was very irritated.

'Whoa, whoa, calm down missy, it's not my fault - this is the safest place for him right now, considering he's with family.'

'What did you do, Gabriel?' Sam sounded more tired than irritated.

'Michael got out of the Cage, and he let Adam be himself again. Michael's back in Heaven, trying to reorganise the mess Cas made last year, and Lucifer is down there, currently until we can work out what else to do with him. Michael took away all the bad memories of hell before he left, however, and gave me the kid to bring here.' Gabriel shrugged. You could practically hear the feathers rustling.

'Ah…..so how come I got all of that shit, and Adam gets off scott-free?' Sam seemed…..angry, a new one for him in my experience. I always thought Dean was the hothead.

'No idea, Samsquatsch. Maybe it's because there was no archangel around to fix you up straight away.'

'Huh.' Sam didn't seem to know what to say. 'Come with me to check on him?'

'I'd better. I can hear his thoughts from here - the kid's got some imagination in that head of his.' Gabriel seems amused.

'Fantastic.' Sam slumped, and walked into Adam's room. The words that came out of Adam's mouth were…..colourful. They let him get it out before Sam started talking.

'Look, Adam, I'm sorry…..', Sam began.

'Yeah, right. Then why didn't you try save me earlier then? And why was it left to the freakin' archangels?' Adam seemed to be trying not to scream.

'Oi, Adam, don't be so hard on your brother. He's been dealing with hallucinations of his time down there with you, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, and my other little brother hasn't been exactly stable, with letting mass loads of Purgatory monsters into our realm.' Gabriel seemed to shut Adam up.

'…Hallucinations? At least Michael cleared my mind of all the stuff that happened. If I'd remembered…..' He shuddered.

'Exactly. So quit your whining. At least you can't remember anything.' On that, Gabriel vanished, leaving me with the half-brothers. Fortunately, Adam calmed down enough to be civil, and even managed to joke about with the Winchesters.

Fast forward a few days, and it seemed like Adam had been here forever, and I was starting to realise the fact that he was, in many ways, hotter than his brothers. He was blonde, with greeny-blue eyes that looked like the sea, but not quite as deep. He seemed like a happy kind of person, even after the mass arguments in the first few days as the brothers got reacquainted. He had an adorable smile, which always seemed to make my heart stop when it appeared. This wasn't good- the guy had been here literally a few days, and already I had a crush on him. Brilliant.

We were actually quite close as well. I'd told him what had happened - was it really only a month ago?- and the fact that Gabriel had erased everyone's memory of me in my town, so they thought it was just my mother. Whilst it hurt, it was for the best, and we couldn't risk a missing person's report. My family in England has also been dealt with in the same way - I didn't want to think about how much of Gabriel's power this had taken. Adam told me about his mum, and the first time he'd died, and what he'd liked doing - he'd played guitar, apparently (just my luck - an attractive guy who was musical!), and he'd also enjoyed playing video games, like every teenager from our generation. It was nice having someone my age around to talk to, even if it was another guy.

The only problem with this friendship - which was all it was ever going to be - was that his big brothers kept making jokes and kissy faces at us, like the immature idiots they were. We, of course, ignored it, but I couldn't help but feel a pang every time they made them, and I saw something flash in his eyes, like embarrassment.

But one week after Adam appeared, we had a movie night.


	6. Chapter 6

The relationship between Adam and I hadn't changed by this point, except for one thing - my crush was getting worse and worse - I'd started to dream about the guy, and they were…..explicit. Really explicit. It was making breakfast awkward, let me tell you. And Dean's movie choice wasn't going to help with the whole 'let's ignore the blonde Adonis sitting next to me' plan.

'The Exorcist'. A horror movie. Just great.

Dean and Cas came in from the kitchen just as the credits were rolling - Cas wanted to try popcorn, apparently, and that included making it. From the look on Dean's face, it hadn't gone particularly well. Adam and I were sat on the smaller couch in front of the TV - it felt uncomfortably close, and I was yearning to just move a little closer, but I knew I couldn't. Cas sat in between Sam and Dean, probably to prevent bickering about realism as they watched. Poor Cas - I didn't envy his place. But I couldn't help noticing that he'd taken off his trench coat-I would have to wash that while he was otherwise occupied. I was also a bit sad - Gabriel hadn't visited for a week, and although I was mad at him, movies were always better when he was watching with us.

The length of the film went without incident, except for a small issue when Cas got scared by a scene and tried to exorcise the girl on the screen - we couldn't help but laugh. I was surprised that Dean would want to watch a film about demons, or Sam for that matter-then I saw them laughing at it. It explained everything. I, however, was a different story. I spent the entire film trying not to scream, and I almost succeeded, but I think Adam noticed what was going on, and he pulled me over to hide in his chest, which was really warm. Shittity shit shit shit. My heart rate spiked, and I had to try not to sigh with comfort. Of course, the guys noticed- Sam smiled goofily, Dean smirked, and Castiel just looked confused, like usual.

After the film, the TV changed onto some basic channel - I don't know, I think it was sports - and a conversation started. It began with a discussion of the film, and Dean's attempt to explain it to Cas whilst referencing other films, which always led to a 'I don't understand that reference'. Then it went onto work, and how bored everyone was without a hunt to work on, especially since there'd been no Leviathan sightings in the past week. I thought Gabriel might have had something to do with that, or maybe Michael. Oddly, then the conversation moved onto Hell, and all the guys had something to say strangely. I wouldn't have thought that it was something they were willing to discuss, but I was obviously wrong on that assumption. Sam and Adam shared the only good memory of the Cage they had - especially since most of the fighting had been between Michael and Lucifer, and Adam and Sam were just caught in the crossfire for some of the time. Apparently, it involved a game of cards and a cross-dressing Satan (well, it couldn't have all been fight fight fight, surely). Dean didn't have any good memories of hell, but was happy to giggle at the image of Lucifer in a feather boa. Cas didn't see why it was funny, but laughed along anyway.

Then Crowley was mentioned, and everyone went quiet, because Crowley had links with Bobby. I'd never met Bobby, but I'd heard plenty about him, and I was perfectly capable of respecting the man who basically raised the people I now counted as my brothers. They didn't like talking about him much, however, as obviously the loss was too fresh- this reminded me of my mum, and that was still giving me pangs regularly, mainly at night, and when I didn't think anyone could see me. But I was sure that at some point I was going to wake up and see Cas looming over me - he seemed to be becoming overwhelmingly protective of me, almost like…..a brother, as much as the Winchester boys - especially since Gabriel's spell was wearing off, and I was beginning to have nightmares every night. But I hoped that I could keep it secret for a while longer. But then Castiel said something that no one had quite expected.

'I've visited Bobby, you know. In Heaven. He seems happy up there.' he seemed to be oblivious to the dumbfounded looks on his favourite hunters' faces.

'Seriously? Any reason you haven't told us this? He could have been in Hell!' Dean was being a dick apparently.

'He asked me not to. He was in Hell, and he didn't want me to 'worry those idjits'. He said this with the quotation marks with his fingers.

'Sounds like Bobby, doesn't it?' Sam said this to reassure his brother, I was sure.

'Yeah…..I guess. At least he's out of there. How'd he get out?'

'Let's just say that Gabriel wasn't the only one to take a trip to hell when he got Adam out.' Cas then pursed his lips, ending the conversation effectively. Adam blanched, and got up and walked out swiftly, leaving us all stunned.

I followed him, because he was my friend, no matter what I might have felt otherwise. I found him sat in a corner, fists balled, and sobs racking his body. I was shocked - I hadn't seen him like this in the few days I'd known him, and it terrified me.

'Adam?' I reached out to him tentatively, and I saw angry eyes look up at me.

'Go away.'

'No.' I wasn't leaving him alone, not in this state.

'Why?'

'Because you're my friend, and I'm not leaving you like this.' I sank down next to him. 'Now spill, or I will force it out of you with a tickle.' I tried to smile.

'Haha. I just….I don't know. It's so difficult trying to adjust back. I mean, tonight. I spent three years in Hell - Hell!- and now I'm alive and watching movies with my brothers, my best friend, and a freaking angel.' He broke into hysterical laughter mixed with tears, and I threw my arms around him.

'It'll be okay. Remember where I was a month ago, and now no one on the planet remembers my name except for three brothers and two angels?'

'I do, but Hell is harder to adapt from, especially when you're missing three years of life.' He stared at me, and his eyes made my insides melt and jar in a way that was both uncomfortable and pleasing.

'I understand, I really do, but it will get better. I swear.' I rubbed his back, and felt his muscles relax. He moved closer to me as well. It felt like my skin was on fire and my intestines were going to jump out (yeah, I know).

'Thanks, Sadie.' He smiled. 'I can always count on you.'

We sat there for an hour, talking everything out with him. This boy was a big old bowl of messed up, bless him, and it just made me lo - care about him more. For God's sake…

And then, something unexpected happened. We were sitting close, our faces maybe 6 inches apart, and we were talking about losing our parents. What it was with this group losing them, I didn't know, but I knew that for once I had found someone who understood. He said something about how it had felt to die himself, and then he leaned forward, muttering 'oh, fuck it…' and close the six inches between us, pressing his lips to mine in a way that I could only describe as desperate.

I was a bit shocked, but also happy. I'd been waiting to do that for a week, and even though I was sure that it was going to be out of a need for comfort, I didn't care at that moment because for the first time in my life they boy I liked was kissing me first. His lips were soft, and dry, and his tongue was gently teasing at the top of my mouth, my own subservient and compliant. He pulled back suddenly, almost as if he thought I was going to hate him, but I pulled him back, and felt his arms caress my back. When we finally stopped, he pushed my fringe behind my ear, and stroked my face gently whilst smiling.

We stood up, and walked back into the other room, hoping the guys were still too embroiled in their conversation to notice how long we'd been gone. They were talking about the advantages and disadvantages of a portable Devil's Trap. Perfect.

And then there was a figure in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

So there we were, Adam and I, standing in the room staring at the new addition to the doorway. The man was short, with a beard, and was strangely adorable ( I don't know, I think the oxytocin from Adam did something to the cutesy side of my brain). He was wearing all black, right down to his shoes.

And then I really saw him. He was beaten up, pretty badly. His eye was swollen, his nose was bleeding, and even seemed to limp as he stood still. The guys stiffened, and I saw Dean's hand twitch in the way it did often, usually when he wanted that demon-killing knife of his (they didn't talk about where they got it). The short man spoke.

'Moose. Other…..Winchester.' He waved his hand noncommittally. So apparently he knew them. Well.

'Crowley'. Sam growled, and I suddenly knew why. Oh, shit - when I'd said I wanted a distraction, I didn't mean the fucking King of Hell.

'Don't get shirty with me boy. I need your help, as much as it pains me.'

'Why? If I remember, you told Dick that there'd be nothing better than seeing us wiped off the planet.' Dean almost shouted this.

'Ah. You heard about that. Well, I don't take it back, but right now I'd rather see that whore's blood smeared over the walls.' He pointed to his eye. 'Especially after she caught me off guard.'

'Whore? What whore would that be?' Crowley wasn't the only one caught off-guard, apparently.

'Oh, you know her. She's Castiel's little nurse.'

'What the fuck, Meg?' Sam was shocked, judging by the language.

'The one and only. Bitch followed through with her plan to try to dethrone me. Half my army's been wiped out.'

'Then why do you need our help?' I spoke, confused and stiff with fear from everything I'd heard.

'Oh, is that a little English belle I hear?' He turned around. 'Bit young for you, isn't she, Dean? Anyway, I need you stooges to try to stop her before she actually manages it.'

The snarky comment about my age didn't just offend me, it also offended Adam and his brothers, When I had to hold Adam back from trying to swing a punch.

'And that would be a bad thing how?' Dean failed to see how this was a bad idea.

'I can't explain, that's up to that female. Just trust me, she's trouble.' With that, he vanished, leaving me and everyone else stood in shock.

'What the hell was that all about?' Adam didn't have any idea about some of the stuff I knew, so I whispered that I'd fill him in later. Unfortunately, we didn't have time to talk any more than that, because then the 'whore' dropped in.

I'd met Meg once, when Castiel had a less than lucid moment and dragged Meg in. She seemed nice, for a demon anyway, but her voice and way of speaking to me reminded me of me when I used to talk to my dog. As a result, I didn't like her much, and only tolerated her because of Castiel.

'Hello, boys. I need your help.'

'This is about Crowley isn't it? What's your plan?' Sam cut straight to the point.

'I take it that the scumbag already came by then. But yeah, I'm trying to oust him out of hell…..to begin with anyway.' She smiled, and I just wanted to leave the room, but Adam had wound his hand around mine sneakily, and he was holding tightly.

'To begin with?' Sam pulled a bitchface, and I had to try not to giggle.

'Well, I'm gonna get Heaven too, but that can wait. Those winged dicks need a leader, and for that, they need Castiel.'

We stood in shock - we'd known that she was ambitious, but not that ambitious. We didn't like Heaven, except for Gabriel and Castiel, but having a demon in charge of Heaven and Hell? Not good.

'Meg, we can't let you do that. Hell's one thing, and it'd probably be better if you were in charge, but putting Cas in charge of Heaven would be a bloodbath like last time, particularly with that amount of power. God Castiel was bad, and you know that.' Sam was trying to convince her out of it.

'Well then, Moose, I guess we're on different sides. Shame too - could've done with you being behind me, but oh well. I've got half of Hell on my side anyway.' She walked out of the room to the front of the HQ, and we were left standing in shock.

So much for a relaxing evening.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So, chapter eight! Basically, this is the reason for the M rating, so basically- be careful as I talk about Adam's abuse in the Cage, some minor self-harm mentions, and erm...pre-sexual stuff.

* * *

We stood there for a while, staring at each other. It wasn't until we had an extra arrival that we did anything. Gabriel appeared, holding a bag of sweets, but they vanished when he saw how we looked.

'Why so glum, chums?' trust Gabriel to try to make a joke. 'Sammy, what's up?

'I'm not Sammy. And Meg and Crowley just stopped by. We have a problem.'

* * *

We took it in turns to explain to the archangel, who by the end was running his hand through his hair and face palming violently.

'That's a problem and a half. Us angels are stronger, but Meg has god-knows how many blades at her disposal. She's an actual threat.' Well, Gabriel was worried. ' And dear old Lucifer still has his archangel blade in Hell, and she can access that without much trouble.' So, actual problem.

'Great. So, what do we do?' Sam cut straight to the point, running his hand through his hair, mirroring the archangel. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were brothers. Or a couple. You should hear the arguments…..

'Well, we have to head her off. I'll sneak into Hell, and grab Luci's blade to make sure I don't get killed. Then I'll get out, with a fuck load of demons on my tail, and you guys get ready to slaughter. Not really much else to do, considering. Meg will probably attack with them, meaning that we can cut off the head, the body will flounder, blah, blah…..' It seemed quite solid, for a jellyfish anyway.

'Okay, sounds…not terrible. What's everyone else doing then?'

'That can wait. Meanwhile, I'll drag Castiel away from his beloved plants and other humans - he's got a family in Italy he likes to watch, mainly because they're very religious and he's like their patron angel. Yo, Casbutt, get your ass here!'

A very frustrated Castiel appeared. 'Dude, you need to watch these guys. Demon army and shit. I'm here too, for the night as well, apparently.'

'I heard the conversation. I'm always willing to watch over the Winchesters, on one stipulation. Sadie is to stay out of this madness.' Castiel walked over to rest against the couch, loosening his tie.

'Aw, hell no. No way in Hell am I not getting involved. This is as much my fight as any of yours. I'm involved, period.' I felt my anger bubble from my chest onto my lips and into my eyes.

'Sadie…..' Sam started, but I cut him off.

'Don't 'Sadie' me. I'm eighteen, dammit, and it's not like you don't need all the help you can get. I consider all of you my family, and if I remember, you taught me that family doesn't end with blood. I'm with you all, and there is no way that I'm leaving you guys alone in this.' I wasn't expecting a mini speech, but hey. I felt Adam stand closer to me, if that was even possible, and I was grateful for the strong warmth at my back. And apparently a hand. Well, I suppose he was a Winchester, and I'd heard a lot about their….exploits.

'Well, as much I want to argue, Cas, she's right. We need everyone we can get. We've got all of Heaven, but that's not as much as it was. And there's going to be a lot of demons. She's not useless, and Kevin said something about her being in a battle with us. She's with us for a reason, you know that.' Gabriel seemed to be the only one keen on me being involved. Or not keen, but rather accepting.

'But….she needs to be safe. I'm not letting anything happen to her. She is young, and she will serve a higher purpose one day. Sadie, please. Stay out of this.'

'Cas, I know you don't want me hurt, and I know why. But I haven't got a choice. None of us have. Thanks for worrying, but no deal.' I walked over to the angel and wrapped my arms around him, feeling him stiffen, until he relaxed and wrapped one arm around me. He was very warm, warmer than a human, and it felt a bit like hugging a tree, but a strangely comforting tree. I let go, and he smiled, before cocking his head, muttering something about demon-proofing, and disappearing with a swish of wings. Gabriel joined him, saying he would keep an eye on him.

None of the Winchesters were happy either. We argued, with only Adam on my side, until eventually Sam gave in and told Dean that they had no choice. No one was happy with my joining in, but they agreed to keep me and Adam out of the most danger, because we were the youngest, and the least experienced. At least they were letting me fight.

After that, I went back to my room, and started to read to calm myself down. But tonight just wasn't going to be the night, especially when there was a knock on the door.

'Come in', I said half-heartedly, putting my book to one side. And in walked Adam, with a determined look on his face.

'We need to talk. You were going to explain everything I've missed?' He sat down on my bed next to me, holding my hand lightly. All of this contact was lovely, but very new. I was getting used to it, but it felt right, in so many ways.

And so I explained absolutely everything to him, everything that I'd been told. I explained about killing methods, about the ghouls that took his life for the first time, and everything else I'd learnt in the few weeks I'd lived this life. I left out the pain that I'd been feeling, more and more, and the nightmares that plagued me every night. But it was almost like he knew, as he leant forward to kiss me again.

This time, it was different. It might have only been a few hours, and it might be two in the morning, with everyone else most likely asleep or outside, but I'd never felt more alive. My body moulded perfectly into his, and the slightly taller boy moved his hands to crush them into my hair, and I felt a flame ignite in me that I'd felt only once before. I might have been moving fast, but I didn't care. It might die any day, either of us could, and I didn't want to lose this moment.

I moved my hands from his hips to the hem of his t-shirt, and started to lift it over his head. Adam stopped for a second, and said 'Before we go any further, there's a couple of things you should now.'

I let him go, immediately missing the contact, but I listened.

'When Gabriel pulled me out of the Cage, he mostly healed me, but there were a few things that were too much. Lucifer - he cut into my back and my chest with Michael's archangel blade, and they were really deep. I've got about 30 scars on my chest, and they're all really long. So…..just…don't freak out?' Oh. The poor baby. I kissed him.

'It's okay. We've all got scars.' I moved the top of my trousers to show some thin white lines on my hip. 'I was bullied when I was thirteen. It hit me hard, until my school found out. I was put through therapy, and I didn't do it again. So, I won't judge.'

'Oh God, Sadie…..I don't know what to say.' He didn't say anything, instead moving his lips to my neck while I unbuttoned his shirt. I kissed every scar I saw, and felt him shiver. He went to take off my shirt, and I froze, wondering if I was going too fast- I'd only known the guys a few days. But after consideration, I thought about how it wasn't going to be the first time, for either of us, and living this way made things a bit different. He kissed my ear, and I forgot everything. I pushed against him, helping him with my shirt, before being allowing myself to be pushed onto my bed. Then, I remembered something important. Adam, who was kissing the scars on my hip, looked up, and seemed to read the expression on my face.  
'Yes, I have protection. Swiped it from Dean's room.' I ignored the last part - I was about to screw my adoptive brothers' younger half-brother, and that felt a bit wrong, even if we weren't actually related.

I moved my attention back to the present, and Adam He moved up to kiss me on the lips again, and I was enjoying the view greatly - the scars just added to his beauty. Whilst scars weren't to be romanticised, they show what you've been through, and you have to be able to see the beauty in that. I had my hands on his hips, and I was making noises that could only be seen as desperate. With that, Adam looked up, smiled, and began to work on my bra.

We didn't say much for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, Chapter 9! Thanks for the reviews, follows, faves, etc., I really appreciate it.

Oh, and remember: 'I need you' is the Winchester 'I love you'

Enjoy :)

* * *

I woke up the next morning with no memory of the night before, to begin with. I was in my own bed, alone, and for some reason that made me feel incomplete. I was naked, which was odd, but then everything came flooding back and I felt my heart tear. I remembered the night, as brokenly perfect as it could be, and I remembered falling asleep in Adam's arms. It was now that I was finally prepared to admit to myself that I had fallen in love with him, and that I needed him more than I thought I could ever need anyone.

I rolled over, trying to get up, and I found a note from Adam:

_Last night was perfect. I went back to my room to avoid suspicion we don't know what this is yet, let alone having them find out. But thank you. For everything. I'd forgotten how it was to be accepted._

_I need you, more than you could ever imagine._

_A xx_

That got rid of my pain, but then I remembered the fact that I would have had a nightmare last night. I remembered the Leviathan, my mother, being killed as blood was drawn from my body…..I shuddered. I didn't have time for this.

I got up, and dragged myself into my shower. The water eased my muscles, even the ones it didn't touch. I got clean, and then I left, finding my clothes and getting myself into some semblance of organisation. I walked out into the kitchen, where I grabbed some of Sam's muesli, mainly because I wanted to improve my diet, and last night had made me very tired. I ate in silence, mainly because I was the only one up, and then I went to sit on the sofa. I had been forever since I'd woken up before nine, and I'd only gone to sleep at four in the morning, but I felt refreshed, and relaxed, like I'd slept for a century.

I'd been awake for an hour by the time anyone else woke up. Oddly, it was Adam, who came in and gave me a quick kiss, which I deepened. We separated, and he went to eat. It was good timing too, as Gabriel appeared just as he came back.  
'Hey, you two. I take it the moose and the tiger are still asleep?' We nodded. 'Sadie, can I talk to you?' I nodded and got up, secretly stroking Adam's leg as I moved.

I walked out with Gabriel, who turned around with a concerned expression. 'Any reason you haven't told me or my brother about the nightmares?' Oh, shit.

'I didn't want to bother anyone. I can handle it.' I couldn't look into his eyes.

'No, you can't. I see them, Sades. They're too vivid for you to handle them. Lemme work my angel whammy on you and get rid of it.' He made a move, but I pulled back.

'No. Last time I didn't feel human. I felt wrong about not grieving for my mother. I deserve it.' That was how I felt, even if I didn't admit it.

'Yeah, um, no, sweetheart. No way are you having those anymore. I won't take as much as the grief this time, but those nightmares are going.'

'Oh, fine.' I knew better than to argue with an archangel. He touched my forehead, and I felt the images vanish. I could function absolutely again. I felt good. I hadn't realised how messy it was in there. I just hoped that Gabriel didn't pick up any other memories. Judging by his face, he hadn't.

'There we go. Be good, kid.' He ruffled my hair, and vanished. Dammit.

I went back to Adam, and snuggled in whilst we watched TV. Adam went to shower when Sam woke up, leaving the question of what exactly we were hanging in the air.  
'Hey, Sadie, we got guests tonight. I think you'll get on well with her.' He smiled when he say my face.

Finally, no more testosterone!

That night, there was a knock on the door. Dean smiled, and went to answer the door. He came back looking shocked, followed by two women in their twenties. He muttered something about needing some whiskey, but didn't go get a drink - he was doing well on not drinking, and I was proud of him for it. He sat down, staring at the girls. Sam looked confused, and went to greet the girls.

'Hey Charlie.' He gave her a big hug. 'Who's the girlfriend?' Oh, There was something about Charlie that seemed familiar.

'Ah, she's Rhonda. Rhonda Hurley.' Sam laughed, and I stood in shock. So, this was the infamous Rhonda (Sam had told me what had happened between them).

'Right. Okay then. Heya, I'm Sadie. I'm kind of new…' I went shy.

'Aw, hey Sadie. I take it you're around too many guys.' I nodded.

'C'mon. Let's go be girls. Rhonda, you coming?' The other woman shook her head, before making a beeline towards the smaller Winchester.

Charlie and I walked into the second living room, where she sat down and immediately said, 'Well, nice to finally find a normal one in this house. I take it you're tired of all of them?'

'Hell yes. It's nice to get away from them for a while.'

'Awesome. Right, it's Question Time. Favourite Harry Potter character?' I could like Charlie very easily.

'Hermione. Duh.' I flicked my hair out of my eyes as I got a high-five. The conversation went like that until Castiel, for once wearing a jumper and slacks, popped in, informing us that dinner was ready.

The food was delicious, and it turned out that it was all like one big happy family. Adam sat next to me, holding my hand under the table, with Charlie on my other side, and a plate of homemade spaghetti bolognese in front of me. The angels had joined us, and it was sheer madness. There wasn't foodfights, to Gabriel's disgust, but the conversation had me in stitches. I kept my hand out of Charlie's view, so she couldn't tell the guys about what was going on between Adam and I.

Dinner passed without a problem, and then we sat down to watch TV. Adam and I sat separately, because otherwise I'd have fallen asleep on him, which would be awkward. I sat next to Sam, who slung his massive arm around my shoulders and let me hide in his chest during the particularly gory scenes. It was nice, and comfortable, and I liked - well, I suppose it was love really, nice platonic love- him even more. Dean was on my other side, and would rub my back, reminding me that they'd said to me once that I was like their little sister. It felt nice, being surrounded by family. And I'd worked out who Charlie reminded me of, especially since the way they acted towards her was the way they acted towards me. We could probably have passed for sisters if we tried.

The film finished, and Charlie and Rhonda, who were going to stay in one of the many, many spare rooms in this place, went to bed. Supposedly. Sam and Dean headed off too, whilst the angels poofed to their respective spots, leaving me and Adam alone to talk.

'I'm gonna cut to the chase. What exactly are we?' I wanted to get this over and done with so that I could sleep, preferably next to Adam.  
'I don't know. How do you feel about me?'

'I feel…..very strongly about you. In a good way, not the 'I'm going to use you as a mop' way.' He smiled.

'Then we're on the same page. It's just…something about us…..feels right. Like it's meant to be.' I nodded, hard.

'Exactly. So….are we giving this a shot, like actually as a relationship, or are we just gonna be a night-time kind of thing?' I was nervous.

'What? No. Nonono. I don't do that. I'm not Dean. I only sleep with girls I want to be with, and I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.'

'No, it's fine. I just really kinda want to be with you. Have done since you appeared.' I smiled, and he crossed the difference between us, putting his hands in my pockets, before lazing kissing me. 'My bed or yours? And what are we doing about telling people?'

'Whichever you want, but I kinda want to sleep tonight.' He winked. 'And shall we wait until we're more….cemented?' I nodded. 'Okay then. Bed ahoy!'

He picked me up and carried me off, before throwing me onto his bed, which was a double. We agreed that I'd have to leave in the morning to avoid suspicion, but otherwise the night was perfect.

Wrapped in Adam's arms, I felt safe and secure.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Charlie left with Rhonda, but only after breakfast. I felt even more relaxed than the day before, and I thought I could handle the guys a bit better now. Adam was good for my health, as was having someone like Charlie to talk to. It was fun having her around, and Sam and Dean relaxed when she was here.

After she left, we had a week to be our normal dysfunctional family, as Cas and Gabriel were in Heaven talking to the other angels, recruiting them. I spent my time reading and looking up online about buying a guitar for Adam's birthday, whenever that was. I really wanted to surprise him, and the guys were keen to make him feel more at home. We'd agreed that presents were going to be there for birthdays and Christmas, especially now that they actually had money from Bobby's salvage yard, and that Dean was a mechanic in town as well. I volunteered in the nearby library, where Sam was a part-time librarian. The money was coming in, and I was glad that everything was working well, especially when we weren't on a hunt. Then, we were sick.

Adam was bored, so I lent him Game of Thrones, which he loved. Oh, he was perfect, he really was. We spent every night in one of our rooms, always just sleeping - we wanted to wait again until we were really close. Sam and Dean went to work, and sometimes I did too, but mostly it was me and Adam at home alone, messing around. One time he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, running around the house. It was fun, getting to know each other even better.

After that week, however, Gabriel appeared, and he had bad news.

'Hey guys.' He was subdued.

'What's up?' I was tired. I'd had a surprise nightmare last night, but it was run of the mill. Adam had heard it, though, and he was still on edge about me.

'Well we got all of the angels on our side, including Michael, as long as we do one thing.'

'What's that?'

'Adam has to agree to be his vessel.'

Well, fuck.

'What?! I'm sorry, but no. way!' Adam really wasn't up to it.

'Look, dude, you need to. We need Michael, and we've got our own agreements with him. He has to leave your memories intact, and he can't let you get hurt - any injuries you have will be healed. Your older memories won't be scrambled, and whilst he has your body, you will go to a temporary heaven, and then returned.'

'I…..I can't. It's too hard. Him walking around in my body again? I can't.' He grabbed my hand, and I felt that I would be the one to convince him.

'Adam, you have to. It's a pretty sweet deal, and your memories won't be touched. And I'll be right here when you get back.'

'I suppose I have no choice then.' He shrugged, and he seemed to shrink. 'When?'

'Tonight, maybe tomorrow. Meg's conducting the coup in five days, and he needs to be prepared.'

'Fine. I'll say yes.' He wasn't happy about it.

Sam and Dean returned at this point, and listened to what was agreed. Dean was mad about the Michael thing, since he didn't like angels much to begin with, but he figured we had no choice, so decided not to kick up a fuss. They also realised they needed some more hunters. In five days. Luckily, Gabriel had some other news.

'The entirety of Heaven is behind us. That's a thousand angels. We don't need any more help, really. Especially since only we can kill the demons.'

'That makes things easier then.' Sam was sarcastic.

'Hey, Samsquatsch. We'll do it. Hopefully.' Gabriel smiled, and vanished.

Then, it was time to plan more. Dean got out a map, especially since we knew where the fight was going to happen. Oak Forest, Illinois. There'd been increased demon activity, thanks to a tiny, adorable hunter named Garth who I'd met once when he came round for some hunting advice. He was weird, but I liked him, I couldn't help it. He'd got drunk on one beer (I was still stuck being sober for the foreseeable future in which Adam was allowed and I wasn't), and he told me all about this girl named Becky, who seemed like a lunatic to me, but who he seemed head over heels for. We arranged to get there the night before, and we'd sleep in the car, before getting up and out ready to fight. I wasn't looking forward to it, especially with an angel in my boyfriend's body, but it would be over soon enough.

With the plan sorted, everyone was heading to bed, to rest up for the next day. Or, in Adam's case, to go to heaven for a few days. We were both nervous, especially since we'd just really found each other, and I was worried about the archangel controlling him for even a few days. I also wondered what Adam's life would be like in Heaven, and even what his Heaven would be like. I really didn't want to lose him. Adam and I spent the night in his room, deciding that it was now or never, and that we were probably as solid as we ever would be. I trusted him with everything. He knew all about my past, my family, my friends, everything. He was the same. I knew more than his brothers about him.

Afterwards, we were lying in his bed, my head on his bare chest as I listened to his heartbeat. He lay there in silence, contemplating what he was about to do, whilst I built up the courage to ask him what I wanted to.

'What will Heaven be like? What was it the last time?'

'Well, it me and my mom, living our lives. Dad was there sometimes too, offering me the chance to go to a football game. It was great. Except I always felt something missing. And this time, I know it'll be perfect, because I'll have the memories of you to comfort me until I have you in my arms again.' He bent and kissed me on the head, which made my heart ache.

'I need you.' I didn't know what else to say.

'I need you too. But, he's speaking to me now.' Adam's voice was breaking.

'Oh.'

'You need to go.'

'I'm staying. Just hold me while I fall asleep?' He obliged, and I slept in his arms until he left to go outside, finally prepared to say 'yes' to the archangel.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, this is one of the last chapters for this story, and I think there'll maybe only be one more, followed by an epilogue (I know, I know). But yes, I want to say again how much I love all of you for reading and reviewing and just yay *happy dance*. Also, there's probably going to be a sequel, as I really love Sadie, and I think we have a lack of Adam/OC fics.

But yes, thank you all!

(Goes back to story)

* * *

I woke up the next morning, alone in Adam's bed. But I wasn't alone in Adam's room. On a chair in a corner, Adam's body was sitting. But the look in the eyes…it was cold, distant. They were the eyes of an archangel.

'Michael.' I said it without doubt, knowing who it was.

'Ah, she's awake. He was screaming at me to look after you before he left, you know.' He seemed impassionate, checking his nails whilst saying this.

'Well, I should hope so.' I wrapped myself in a sheet, and walked into the bathroom, not caring about decency in front of the archangel.

I was able to get dressed in there, since I'd kept some spare clothes in Adam's room for times we could be caught out. I got changed, and walked back through, grateful the archangel has apparently left. This would be a long few days.

It was hard having the body of my boyfriend walk around without him in it. I had to sleep alone, for one thing, but what was worse was that I had to stop myself from all the gentle touches that we did. I kept going to ruffle his hair, or to stroke his hand, but then I remembered that I couldn't, and I'd have to do some stupid action to cover for myself. It was only now that I wondered how the hell the rest of them had missed what was going on, it was so obvious. Thankfully, most of those five days was spent planning for the attack, which they kept me out of.

Eventually though, everything was agreed. We'd leave the next day, aiming to get to Illinois the following morning. We'd meet Garth, and then we'd drive up to Oak Forest. The angels would fly, gathering reinforcements on their way, and then…well, it was showtime. I was scared, and I could tell the guys were worried about me too, by the way they kept glancing over at me. Even Michael would glance over, confused concern in his - Adam's - eyes. I wondered what he thought about his vessel's choice, a skinny redhead with severe attachment issues.

We spent the next day collecting weapons. Holy water, salt, the Colt, and the knife formerly known as Ruby's (Gabriel explained it to me). I was given charge of the holy water, as I was meant to stay out of trouble and to remain flanked by Castiel, which would be fine. The broken angel was fond of me, and strangely showed me affection in his own way, either by a quick hug or a smile. He showed me how he liked to fight, and taught me how to remain behind him without getting hurt. I hated the idea that I couldn't do anything other than protect myself.

The next day, and all the angels were gone, and it was just me in the car with the Winchesters. I sat in the back, listening to the purr of the engine and the wheels on the road. It was all I could do to keep me from crying. Without Adam, I felt incomplete. Lost. Alone. And it was frustrating. Since when had I, Sadie Ivy Maynard, been so dependant on one person, specifically a boy. I made myself smile by asserting quietly that I was a strong confident woman who don't need no man, which made the brothers look round and stare at me. I smiled, and went back to being quiet, until Garth joined us about seven hours later.

'Hey, guys! Great to see you! Hey, Sadie!' I was attacked by a bear hug from the man who was slightly smaller than Dean. It felt good to see him, even if it was ANOTHER FREAKING GUY.

'Hey, Garth. How's it goin'?' I settled into an easy conversation I gathered that his relationship with Becky was going well, and they were living together.

This continued in the car, where we sat in the back of the Impala, before we reached the other side of Illinois. Then, we all fell silent, preparing ourselves for what was about to happen. We fell asleep, me with my head against the window, Garth in some weird mix of window, headrest, and me. I didn't mind, he wasn't heavy.

I slept badly, in the car. All of my dreams were nightmares, either of Adam dying, Castiel dying…..any of them dying, really. I never saw my death, because I was too busy being terrified by theirs. I woke up once to see three worried faces staring at me. I didn't go back to sleep after that, instead concentrating on my own plans for the battle.

The sun rose, and with it the three guys woke up. I kept quiet about not sleeping, but I knew that they could see the bags under my eyes. They kept fussing over me until I shouted at them to leave me alone, before stalking off to the field where the angels were waiting. I must have been a sight, because even Gabriel took a step back when he saw me. Michael kept the same unimpassioned look whilst he waited. It hurt, seeing my boyfriend's eyes so cold, until I remembered that it wasn't him, which I couldn't tell if it made it better or worse.

Now, it was time to forget Adam. Forget everything, and throw myself into the fight before the fight threw itself into me. I had to get my head in the game. I asked Castiel for one more practice, and he obliged. I practised dodging his twists, remaining protected, but this was only going to be for a small part. I had a plan. Gabriel checked in, giving me more tips, and I thanked him, for which I got another hair-ruffling. Then he walked off to converse with his older brother, who was eyeing me warily, which was odd. Why would an archangel stare at me, a mere human, warily? In general, Cas and Gabe never made me feel less than them, but everything I'd heard about any other angels was that they were just the opposite.

Now, I realised we weren't alone on the field. I saw maybe ten more people - wait, angels. The number kept multiplying, and multiplying, until there was more than I had ever imagined. Many came to talk to Castiel or Michael and Gabriel, usually saying something about how they needed a good fight, and one even said that Metatron was guarding him. Whoever 'him' was, I had no idea, but it just wasn't needed. And then we saw them.

In the dawning sunlight, we saw a swarm of people with black eyes running towards us, headed by a small woman with dark hair and a leather jacket. Meg. They held blades, but fortunately not all angel blades - Meg's was different. It was longer, and thicker, so it must have been another archangel blade. Gabriel had taken Lucifer's, but obviously it must not have been the only blade she found. My unspoken question was answered when Gabriel hissed 'That fucking brother of mine! I should have known he had two, thieving bastard!'

But now wasn't the time to moan. It was the time to fight.

It had begun.


	12. Chapter 12

So, there we were, ready to fight and protect me. Or so they thought.

I'd managed to figure out how to make a portable Devil's trap, which the guys didn't know. It was lying inside my coat, having been drawn my myself and an Adam who wanted to help, even if he wasn't here with me. He'd also given me a small silver knife he'd found, and I had that tucked into my boot. I wasn't going to be some helpless teenager, more of a burden than a help. The knife and the holy water were pure insurance for my safety - I wasn't going to get hurt too badly, hopefully, but I needed to be prepared for the possibility.

I noticed the sky was shimmering, which I suspected was to keep the battle hidden from other humans if it went on into the daylight, and dog walkers decided to appear. The field was hidden, and we'd been shifted onto another dimension by a few seconds - this field didn't technically exist. I didn't know how I'd worked this out - maybe I'd picked up on something whilst I 'wasn't listening' to the plan.

The demon army was approaching in a V formation, the most protective battle stance. We didn't need to - the angels would fly into the formation and kill those in the centre. Even as they approached, some vanishing, and you could hear multiple screams from the centre. I began to take my coat off, and placed in on the ground in front of me, stopping any that would approach. Castiel moved to my side, angel blade in hand, and swiftly moved to strike down five different demons in one shot. Their screams were high-pitched, but the evil sons of bitches had it coming.

I began to move back, trying to disentangle myself since I was in the direct centre. I could see Dean stabbing demon after demon with the knife with one hand, and shooting salt bullets with the other. I'd never seen him fight like this before, and the fluidity in his movements were strangely beautiful. The same could be said for Sam, who was shouting the exorcism curse at the top of his lungs. The angels were another story.

Whilst some were using their blades, others were using their bare hand to kill the demons with a blinding white light. But I noticed that some of these 'demons' weren't demons. I saw a Leviathan head, and a vampire. I yelled, and Gabriel heard, striking down the Leviathan with hardly any trouble, since archangels were stronger, and then he attacked even more, taking out even more. You could forget the smaller man was an archangel sometimes, but then you would see this. Michael seemed to be following suit, taking out monsters left right and centre.

I was shocked, until I felt a sudden surge of adrenaline, and dragged the silver blade out of my boot. I ran for a shape shifter, which obviously didn't see me coming, and stabbed him in the neck. It was a shock to kill something, but I knew it had to be done. I then turned on another, and then another, and didn't stop until I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down, and saw blood pouring out. I crumpled, until Castiel moved next to me, placed his hand on my side, and healed me. I then got up, and started again. I beheaded vampires, killed shifters, and kept myself away from the demons and Leviathan. Gradually, the noise decreased, and you could tell different fights. I looked around, and saw thousands of demon bodies lying on the floor. I turned around, expecting to find Castiel, but he was gone, leaving me alone when a Leviathan ran straight for me. I thought I was going to die until Michael stepped in front of me, muttering something about a stupid human and asking why the hell he had promised him something so stupid, and burned the eyes out of the monster, sending it back to Purgatory. I crumpled onto the floor, panting, and I realised I could hear almost silence. I looked around again, and the only things I could see standing were the angels and the humans. Except for one.

Sam was holding Meg by the arms as Dean held the demon-killing knife. He seemed almost reluctant to do what he was about to, but he brought his arm forward, plunging the knife into the demon's chest. She jerked, and she flashed orange before crumpling into a dead heap. Ding, dong, the bitch was dead. Sam let go and wiped his mouth, which was bloody, and I noticed that Dean was messed up too. It was strange - I didn't have any injuries at al- ow. Ow ow ow. I looked down, to see more blood pouring out of my leg. I fell to the ground, the sight making me dizzy (or was it the blood loss?) and felt myself almost pass out. I heard a muffled 'Sadie!' before collapsing onto the ground.

I came to a few minutes later, and I saw that most of the bodies were mysteriously missing. I tried to sit up, but I got hit with a wave of dizziness.

'Hey, don't move- you've lost a lot of blood. Let Gabriel fix up your leg.' I felt hands, and then a sense of wellbeing flooded through me, removing the dizziness. I tried to move, and I wobbled to a stand, even if my leg was weak. I felt strong hands move around me, and I looked up to see Dean helping me limp. ' We gotta go see Castiel.' The words were strangely heartbreaking.

I limped a tad further, and then I saw him. Trenchcoat covered in blood, more red than tan. He was half unconscious, and an anxious Sam was leaning over him.

'What happened?' I didn't think an angel could have been hurt so badly.

'A demon ran him through with a blade. I don't know if he'll make it- it missed anywhere vital, but he's so weak…..' Sam's quiet voice faded. Oh, nonononono…..not Cas…

'Move, Samuel.' Michael appeared, pushing Sam to the side and placed his hands on Cas' side, gaining a whimper of pain. No no no no no…please…..not Cas…..  
And then a white light appeared, brighter than anything I'd seen before. I lost sight of Michael's and Castiel's forms as the light engulfed them, forcing me to shut my eyes against it. It faded after a few seconds, and I saw Castiel awake, his side miraculously healed.

'Thank you, brother.' Cas sounded weak.

'It is no problem, my youngest brother. Just be more careful in future.' Michael smiled - wait, what? - and he stood up, pulling Castiel to his feet. He patted the man on the back, and suddenly a memory I thought I'd forgotten appeared to me. I saw Castiel, standing behind me, as a demon lunged forward, trying to stab me. Castiel moved, protecting me, and when he fell, Michael took his place as the Leviathan barraged towards me. It had happened so quickly I'd missed it, to begin with. I walked over, and gave Castiel - my big adopted angel brother Castiel - a hug, which he gladly returned. Sam and Dean piled in, followed by Garth and a bemused Gabriel, and there we stood, one big group of human and angel, hugging in the middle of the field.

We were like that for a few minutes, until Michael cleared his throat. 'I need to go.' We pulled apart, with Gabriel going to slap his big brother on the back.

'Nice job. Guessing you're heading back up with the rest of those winged dick bags, yeah?'

'You forget brother, you are one of those 'winged dick bags', as am I. But yes, I need to let Adam back into his body, and to debrief the garrisons.' He turned to us all. 'Thank you, all of you. I'd forgotten how much I needed a good fight once in a while, and this was the perfect remedy for my 'cabin fever', as you humans so elegantly put it.' He smiled again, so clearly the cold and distant archangel was one that was bored.

Then, he turned to me. 'Sadie, I want to thank you too. You made my vessel a happier man, and for that I am grateful - fewer memory problems. It has helped me to relax. The boy loves you, you know.'

It was at this moment I grabbed the archangel blade from Gabriel's loosened hand by the point and hit the Archangel Michael over the head.


	13. Chapter 13- Epilogue or is it?

The archangel stared at me in shock. 'What in the name of Hell was that for?'

'I haven't told them yet, idiot.' I facepalmed, guessing the cat was out of the bag.

'Er, Sadie…. what does he mean?' Sam frowned.

'Well, erm, he means, erm, that me and Adam, erm, are, erm, kindofdatingpleasedon'tkillme!' My voice sped up at the end, and went all high-pitched.

'What? Why did you think we would kill you?' Sam was laughing.

'Because you're all really protective and really close or I thought so and I feel like you'd be mad if I told you and we hadn't worked out what we were doing yet either and I just wanted to work it out first.' What was up with my voice?

'Sadie, we think of you like a little sister, you know that, and hell, you make Adam happy. It's nothing to worry about, honestly. Just don't expect us to involve ourselves in any fights.' Sam smiled and pulled me into a hug. I could hear Dean mutter something in the background, and apparently Sam could too. 'Dean, what did you say?'

'I said, my littlest brother is getting laid and I'm not.' He smiled, and I giggled. Then Michael spoke.

'It's good to see such a strong family bond on this planet - so many humans have lost contact with the idea of family. I'm glad. It reminds me of my family, although we're a lot bigger. I hope to see you like this more often, especially after the many difficulties you have had, with both me and my twin brother. Which reminds me - Lucifer was rooting for you today. He's in Heaven now, under serious guardship, and maybe he may be released for good behaviour. It is good to see him again without having to fight him. And who knows, he may come round to liking some of you. But now I must leave. Goodbye, Winchesters. I hope we may meet again some day soon, but preferably once I have found a new vessel. I think I quite like Earth.' And with that, a bright light poured out of Michael/Adam's face, just as another poured back in.

There was a blinding yellow light, the body fell to the floor, and I ran over to make sure he was unharmed. His eyes twitched, and they opened, before focusing on me. They filled with presence, and I knew Adam was back. The look was just so him. He sat up, and I crushed him to me. 'I missed you.'

'I wish I could say I missed you, but I've been with you for the past few days.' He smiled, and leant into smell my hair. 'But it feels good to have the real you back.' I bent to kiss him, and he froze. 'Sades, my brothers…..'

'They know. A certain Archangel doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. And they're fine with it. So I guess we can be a bit more open now.' I bent to kiss him again.

'Whoa, whoa, we never said that. PDAs to a minimum, you two.' Damn Dean, he was such a spoilsport.

I groaned, helped my boyfriend up, and we limped back to the car.

'And no shenanigans on my back seat.'

'Dean!'

* * *

The next week after we returned to the Batcave went smoothly. Adam and I settled into a nice rhythm, trying to keep ourselves out of trouble, whilst simultaneously teasing Dean and Castiel about their being oh-so-hetero; each time, they both got really flustered, which just made it worse for them. Charlie came over again, this time without Rhonda, whilst Gabriel gradually became a more permanent fixture - he ended up in the spare room next to mine (although he didn't say anything, I knew he was keeping his eye out for me in his own little guardian archangel kind of way).

It was dinner time, about ten days later, and everyone was around the table, and let me tell you, they were all acting like four year olds, except for Castiel, who was doing a pretty good impression of Sam's bitchface whilst at the same time being covered in mash potato (yep, they were that bad). I was happily laughing along, my hand entwined with Adam's, and I was just thinking about how lucky I was to find these people, who had taken me in unwillingly, and giving me a family better than anything I'd ever had before. This little family, made up of three guys that had died more than once, an angel, an archangel, and a red-headed geek who had become just like a sister to me had finally healed me from the years of abuse and the grief of my mother. I guess what they say is right, time really does heal everything.

I was shaken out of my musing when I realised that everyone had stopped throwing things, and were instead staring at the doorway, where an unfamiliar figure had popped up. He was quite short, about my height, and he had a beard, the rest of his head covered up with a baseball cap. He was dressed in the same way as everyone else - at some point, I'd noticed that today everyone was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt of some form. I didn't realise why everyone was staring - let's face it, it's not like people don't keep popping up in our doorways - until the stranger opened his mouth.

'Hey, idjits.'

'BOBBY?!'

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the end of this story, but fear not, as I'm probably gonna write a sequel, if people review and ask me to, that is! I really enjoyed writing this, and Sadie, as she's so very different from me…..and I'm so very jealous ;) But yes, thank you for the reviews, and follows and favourites and just everything, and I hope to see you all again soon!**


End file.
